


Texting

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito did it again, Fluff with a punch, One Shot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: A text msg conversation between Aki and Asami.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 16
Kudos: 224





	Texting

\- Good morning. 

  
Mornin'... 😪 -  
What do you want, ol' man? Your text msg woke me up! -

  
\- I had a feeling it would.   
\- I'm just checking in on you. 

  
Huh...it's sooo eeearly. -

  
\- It's not _that_ early.

  
Are you kiddin'?! It's not even 9 a.m.! Wha' the hell, Asami? 😡 -   
Hey, how come you've already left home today anyhow? -

  
\- I have an early Board meeting at the office.   
\- Kirishima is driving me there now.

  
Bummer! Sucks being u 😛 -

  
\- So, are you feeling any better?

  
??? -  
What'cha mean? -

  
\- I mean, how's the hangover?

  
...What hangover? 😕 -

  
\- The one that kept you blabbering like a fool all night.

  
Have u lost it, ol' man?!!-  
What're ya talkin' about?-

  
\- Has anyone ever told you your grammar is appalling, Akihito?

  
😝😝😝😝😝😝😝😝😝😝-

  
\- Does that mean you don't remember?

  
Remember what?! -

  
\- What happened last night.

  
Huh? What happened last nigh?! -

  
\- Tsk, you truly are something else, Takaba!

  
What have u been smokin', ol' man?! 🚬 U aren't makin' any sense, ya know? - 

  
\- Aren't I? Then answer me this one thing. If you can manage to.

  
Shoot. - 

  
\- How did you get home last night? 

  
What kinda stupid question is that?! -

  
\- Are you not able to answer?

  
Of course I am! -

  
\- I'm waiting...

  
I drove home on my scooter, like always 😁 - 

  
\- Are you sure?

  
Sure as I'll ever be! -

  
\- I see...  
\- Then how do you explain that Kirishima is at this very moment arranging for your scooter to be picked up from the parking lot of an _izakaya_ in Harajuku, and delivered to the penthouse's garage?

  
Huh?! Why would Kirishima-san do that? -

  
\- Because I asked him to.   
\- Surely, you didn't expect me to drive the scooter myself back home last night?   
\- Not when I had to carry your half-unconscious self over my shoulder, you drunkard!

  
Huh...What are u talkin' about? 😶 -

  
\- Do you truly not remember a thing about last night?

  
Of course I do! I went to my friend Takato's birthday party yesterday. -

  
\- _And_...?

  
And I had a really nice time. Everyone did. 😄 -

  
\- Sure you did. _And_...?

  
 _And_ what?! - 

  
\- What's the last memory you have of said party?

  
Huh, I don't know. I think we played a game of truth or dare... -  
Weird lol, I don't remember much after that...🤔 -

  
\- Allow me to refresh your memory then.   
\- You won the game.

  
...I did?! - 

  
\- Yes, congratulations. You performed your dare most efficiently, Akihito. Truly a feat, considering how drunk you were at the time.

  
But how would you know something like that? -

  
\- I know because I was there.   
\- You see, unbeknownst to me, I actually played a crucial part on the dare itself. Or should I say, my limo did?

  
What??! You're lying! -

  
\- Hardly. You can ask your friends if you don't believe me.   
\- In fact, they were the ones who called me to go and pick you up, on account of your nearly comatose state.

  
WHAT???? -

  
\- I should thank them really. Inadvertently, they did end up awarding me with one of the most entertaining shows I've witness in a long time.

  
...I'm scared to ask. 😨-

  
\- Tsk, you should be.   
\- Imagine this then, if you can muster up the courage to: Downtown Harajuku's bar area on a busy Thursday at 2 am. Locals and tourists crowding the streets in various stages of both drunkenness and sobriety...

  
Stop! I don't need to know the rest! -

  
\- After a busy day at the office I decide to attend to a desperate plea from your friends, and instruct Suoh to take a detour through said bar area stopping the limo in front of what is, in my humble connoisseur's opinion, the worst bar in the whole of Harajuku.

  
Stop! I'm not reading the rest! -

  
\- I admit I was half expecting you to come out supported on both arms by your friends, but my assumption was proven wrong on the spot. You came out of the bar on your own two feet.

  
I did? 😮 -

  
\- Yes, literally on your feet though. You had no shoes on at the time.

  
I didn't?! - 

  
\- No. Nor had you any clothes on for that matter, aside from an ice bucket on your head, and a pink, fluffy sock covering your genitals (not very successfully, if I may say so myself).

  
WHAT??!! 😱😱😱 - 

  
\- Yes, I found the pink sock to be completely ridiculous too.

  
What are u talkin' about?!! There's no way that ever happened! -

  
\- Didn't I tell you you had performed your dare most efficiently?

  
Are you seriously asking me to believe that I came out of a bar last night butt naked, and that I paraded myself through Harajuku with a bucket on my head, because of a dare?? -

  
\- I never said you 'paraded yourself'.  
\- ...You did sing though.

  
Huh?! 😱 -

  
\- Well, your dare seemed to include a rendition of Celine Dion's classic 'All By Myself', which you executed to perfection on the hood of the limo, I must say.

  
Oh, go to hell!! 💢 -

  
\- How eloquent of you!

  
There's not a chance in hell I did what you've just said! -

  
\- You can blame Kirishima if the name of the song isn't the correct one. He was the one who identified it for me. I'm afraid my own knowledge of Celine Dion's repertoire isn't all that great.  
\- As for evidence of your little performance, worry not. I asked Suoh to record it. For prosperity purposes, of course.   
\- Here you go.   
\- _Download attachment_ _: 5674fg.wma_  
\- You were quite a hit with the passersby, as you no doubt are seeing from the video recording.

  
OMG!!!! 😭😭 - 

  
\- Yes, I know. Who could have guessed your English accent is as appalling as your grammar?

  
Screw yourself! -

  
\- Actually, I'd much rather screw you.

  
I wanna die! 😭 I've never felt so embarassed in my life! -

  
\- Fear not, I did manage to rescue you before you made a complete fool out of yourself.

  
Wait! There's more?! -

  
\- There would have been, had I not pulled you inside the limo in time to prevent the worst of it.

  
...What do you mean? -

  
\- Well, let's just say that at one point I had the feeling you were going to pull the sock off as part of the grand finale for the song.

  
Oh god, NO!! - 

  
\- Don't worry, I did manage to protect your modesty in the end.

  
Shit! I don't remember anything. 😳 -

  
\- Tsk, I supose you don't recall being all over me during the ride home either?

  
No... Do you have a video of that too? 😰 -

  
\- Tsk, your memory loss sure is bloody convenient at times! No, I'm afraid I don't have any media evidence of that last part. You're just going to have to take me at my word.

  
So, what happened when we got home? -

  
\- I stuck you under the shower to sober you up. Needless to mention, it didn't work.

  
...And what else? -

  
\- I put your drunk ass to bed. Were you expecting me to do something else?

  
...Knowing you, yeah, kind of. 😒 -

  
\- Such as, may I ask?

  
Well, from what you're telling me, I pretty much exposed myself to half of Harajuku. I'm surprised I'm not strapped to the bed inside the panic room, with a 🍆up my 🍑. -

  
\- Oh, rest assured, I'm devising the proper punishment to bestow on you as we text.

  
I knew it! 🙄 You're the worst! - 

  
\- If I were you, I'd clear my schedule for tomorrow. There's a chance you might not be able to walk straight come tomorrow morning.

  
🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕🖕 -

  
\- You know, that emoji is giving me some extra ideas of what to do to you tonight...

  
I HATE U! -

  
\- No, you don't!   
\- Have a nice day, Akihito! As much as I'm enjoying the chat, I do have a company to run.  
\- (I've left you a pack of Aspirin by the side of the bed, by the way. Enjoy your hangover.)

Thanks! -  
I, on the other hand, hope _you_ have a really crappy day! 😈 -  
(Oh, yeah, don't forget to buy edamame before coming home. We ran out.) -

  
\- Will do. See you tonight!

  
😝 - 


End file.
